custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Universal War
Universal War is a long story written by VNT. Several guest MoC`s will make small or larger appears. Over the story, several plotlines will appear, and several new characters will be introduced quickly. Chapters are devided in two kinds: Normal chapters, which are about as long as two A4 papers, completely used for 11 points Word text, and Cutscene`s, describing several events to understand the story better, as it will have several key events. Basic plot Takanuva travels, after being send there by the OoMN, to the Reign of the League Universe. There, he encounters a Toa called Magnenuva, a Toa of Magnetism. Teamed with Fairon and Maynan, they try to break through the walls of the League to prove the Barraki they aren`t the strongest in this battle for the universe. But bigger secrets await them as they continue their fights... Prologue Daxia Takanuva looked back to the last minutes before now. He had pretty much excitement in them. A few days ago, he was informed about a mission to the Reign of the League Universe, an universe with an odd energy flow. Helryx informed him about it very carefully. He must seek for the problem, solve it, and immediately come back. He was too powerful to be send with the Olmak Generator, so he needed to draw his body, and his energy, back in his mask. Now, he was standing before a powerful Toa of Magnetism, looking just like him. The problem was: He was turned into a Matoran-sized Toa, since it costed much energy to restore his body. The Toa looked at him. “What are you doing here, little Av-Matoran? It is dangerous here on Daxia. Or are you one of the League of Six Kingdom's warriors?” “I am Takanuva, Toa of Light. I am here to solve a few problems. Who are you, brother?” Takanuva said back, hoping the Toa would believe him. But no. “Quit fantasying about being a Toa. You have to go away. Before they find you.” “Who will find me?” Takanuva replied. He did not know of anything here. “Daxia is the Order of Mata Nui base, isn’t it?” Meanwhile, at a crumbled building, a warrior known as Agrana was watching them. Agrana, also called “The yellow storm” was a powerful, yet very evil being. He made it his daily activity to kill Toa, and even Matoran, after a horrible mutation. Agrana was still watching, quietly, while he studied the mysterious Toa of Magnetism. “Takanuva…Please, believe me. This place is dangerous. Worse than you could ever think of.” Magnenuva whispered, while looking around. “Now the only question is: Why is it dangerous? And I am the answer!” Agrana shouted to the two, interrupting Magnenuva, while jumping off the building. He pulled his blade, and aimed it at the Matoran-sized Takanuva. “Please, sir, I do not want to harm anyone.” Takanuva said calmly. He put his blade at his back, trying to convince the huge, yellow-armored warrior. “Well, you certainly do not want to harm me, do you? Are you a scholar here? Why didn’t you attack him than, huh?” Agrana shouted a bit calmer. “Excuse me, I'm not from here, please explain me what is going on.” Takanuva said careful. Before Agrana was able to say something, Magnenuva grabbed Takanuva, and jumped on a building. “That’s Agrana, a true killer! He kills guys like us every day! Follow me, I know the way!” Magnenuva said while running and jumping over rooftops. “What is going on here? I'm from another universe. I need to find Helryx, and explain what the Protectors can do here.” “This is what is going on here: We are in a war! I am a member of the Secret Toa Resistance, the rebel group led by Helryx! But expect my allies to be astonished if they see me, cause I'm thought to be dead.” “And where is your HQ? I hope somewhere here.” “We're currently heading for our Daxia base, led by Valrya, a Toa of Water. We have Olmak Generators in there, so we can teleport you to our main base, the Metru Nui Archives.” “And that is where I can find Helryx, isn't it?” “Indeed” Chapter One: Magnenuva`s return IMPORTANT! Please read ‘Nova‘ first. STR Daxia HQ "Hey, Valrya! I'm back." Magnenuva shouted to a Toa of Water standing behind a control panel. "Who...What? Magnenuva. You- You're dead. You are killed at Sarfanox. Millennia ago. Or...not?" Valrya was very amazed. Takanuva had thought it was a joke, but he truly is thought to be dead. "Hey, girl. We, Takanuva and I, need to go to the Archives HQ. Activate the OG. Quick. And...don't tell Helryx we're here. I want it to be a surprise." "Yes sir." Valrya seemingly was a lower rank than Magnenuva, since she spoke with "sir" to him. Magnenuva, however, thought it wasn't that much, coming back from death. How could he? They are wanting him to clear it up. How...Could he just go to somewhere else? "Magnenuva, could I speak with you?" Takanuva asked. "OK, there are guest rooms, we can talk there." Magnenuva replied, pointing to a hallway with about 20 doors. "How could you not explain what happened to you? She is amazed, astonished. She wants to know it." "Easy, little one. I'm going to broadcast a show with me answering questions from STR-members, when at the HQ. I'll clear up what happened, and what I discovered." ---- STR Archives HQ, communications room "We are here with Magnenuva, the thought dead, and now honorary member of the Secret Toa Resistance. Magnenuva, there is one question, which is obvious enough that we don't need to get it from someone: How did this happen?" Helryx opened the broadcast with. "Well, it is not clear for me how I became 'dead', so, how did you know I was dead?" "Takua told us. It was your message." "OK, I already expected that. Well, when everyone was killed, Carapar decided to keep me alive, so Kalmah could use some torturing on me. They hoped to get a clear idea of the Resistance, and how it was organized. "Good, did you tell them anything?" "Yes," Everyone shook. "They were torturing me very much. I told them things they wanted to know." "What exactly?" "Well, they once asked me who our leader was. I said it was a Toa. When they asked where we had our HQ, I told them it was on a secret place." "And...How did you escape?" "They were trying to use a new method of killing. Leave someone on an island for about half an hour, and hunt him down. I may not be a great schemer, as Ackron, or Valrya, but my quick thinking saved me a lot of times. I was missing for days, then they gave up. I just fled on the boat to Odina, where the failing hunters were shipped on. It was pretty fun to see them being killed off, while I got with them the whole way to there." "What exactly did you do after your escape? I bet they want to know that." "I'm sorry, because of my own safety, I should keep that a secret." "Could you then give us a rough outline of what places you have been?" "I have been everywhere. There is no island I haven't visited since my escape. And, additional, none knew of me, in case you are now starting suspect people of knowing." "And, who is your new friend, you took with you?" Helryx asked, while looking at Takanuva. "I am Takanuva, from The Prime, as we like to call it. I am here to gain intelligence on your activities. We noticed a strange energy flow and I was send to look. Now, I think there aren't any other things to do, than help here." "Helryx," Magnenuva said. "While being on the isle of Artakha, I noticed a rather...dangerous threat." "What kind of threat?" "Robots. One had an enormous blade, others claws. They were produced in three shapes, though they had the same programming." "So, a new weapon, you think?" "Possible." "Helryx, now a question for you: Could I get my own position back? As HQ leader on Destral?" "It is possible. We have given, after your 'death', Ackron the job, but you could ask to get it back." Helryx said, not completely sure it was possible. "Now, we have received interesting questions from several agents over the universe." "First is from the Artidax HQ: Have you ever seen one of the agents working on the island?" "Of course. Artidax is of low importance for the League. Carapar is mostly travelling, and armies are not needed, so they just leave it to us. They have no important resources there, so they just abandon it." "Next, there is one of Valrya, from Daxia: How did you survive on your own?" "It was hard life. I needed to make choices. I have killed many people. I know it is not right, but, in war, rules are not the safest way to live. I know it was not completely right, but..." "Mayday! Mayday! I am getting attacked by League Airships! Whoa! Send backup to TNC, now! STR Member Ackron is attacked by League Airships!" it sounded all over the HQ. "Karzahni, Zakaz! Prepare for assisting in battle!" Helryx shouted in the microphone. "Helryx, could I go with them?" Magnenuva said. "No, you stay here. If Ackron escapes, we need our best agents to defend the HQ" Chapter Two: Dogfight! Somewhere in sky "Ackron, we're coming!" the leader of Zakaz said, while flying towards the aerial fight. "Attention. We will, in a few minutes, meet up with the Karzahni Air Force. Together, we will stop the unity of the League's Airships, by flying right into them. A selected group of warriors will escort Ackron to Metru Nui then, where the League's warriors, most likely, will be waiting. From there, the MN Ground Troops will fight him into the Archives." "Yes Sir!" it sounded over the ocean. "Good. Let the battle begin" ---- Ackron looked at the troops. The Air Force was using the same vehicles as he used. The Cordak Missiles blasted through the sky, exploding on impact with vehicles of the League. Their magnetic ignition system didn't work at vehicles with a special magnetic code, such as his. Several of the upgraded Toa Canisters fell in sea, leaving clouds of smoke behind them. Ackron fired a missile at one of the ships. It hit the thruster, making it leave smoke behind its tail. Another missile hit the engine. On impact, the ship had a huge hole. The pilot opened the cabin, and jumped out, hoping to survive. He didn't. While falling, he was hit by a missed missile, crushing his armory, and instantly killing him. ---- A small island, somewhere in the Southern Islands Western Chain Ancient stood at the rock. Exhausted. Pridak, still running, had grew stronger than he thought. After the League of Six Kingdoms attacked Odina, Ancient came out alive. He saw the Barraki coming to the island. After attacking Pridak, in pure madness, he was took to Metru Nui, where he was imprisoned. After the build of Kalmah's Fortress, on Odina, he was took there. However, the guarding was consisting of four ex-Dark Hunters. The rogue Hunters helped Ancient escape. Now, after years of hiding, he confronted Pridak. Pridak stopped. He didn't seem tired at all, but he didn't attack. "Come on. No fun in killing if you are always having the upper hand. Give me some nice blows, Dark Grandpa." Ancient attacked. His claw sank in Pridak's armor. Pridak didn't feel anything. His claw grabbed Ancient at his throat. Ancient couched, and tried to breathe. It didn't work. Pridak's grip tightened. He was tired of battling. Why would he spill time? Some Toa just escaped his engineering island. "Pridak. Ackron is escaped. We failed." a voice out of the communicator said. "Miserable fools. You won't survive this failure." he said, while letting Ancient go. "I wished I could finish you, oldie. Now, you have time to ruin more of our hard work." Ancient tried to regain his breath. "I don't have time for it anymore." ---- Metru Nui, Le-Metru Ackron was already seen. When Magnenuva, Helryx, and some other Toa, including Takanuva, arrived, two or three rows of warriors were standing at the Le-Metru coastline. Weapons ready, they waited. Takanuva, being the only one who did not use the time to charge energy, typed something on a small computer. Ackron had almost reached the coast. Blasts flew from behind the group of servants. The Secret Toa Resistance attacked the group from behind. However, the most powerful warriors jumped behind them, starting a fight. Magnenuva, exhausted from releasing lots of elemental energy, was quickly driven to the ground. Helryx, not expecting the attack, was also. Suddenly, a flash of light came from the middle of the group of attackers. "I don't have time for this!" someone said. "Where's my pal?" Takanuva, exhausted from the battle, shouted: "Hey, Fairon! We are here!" "I'm coming, partner in Inika!" Light bursts came through the barrier of enemies. Four Toa, all covered in gold, and white armory, were using the 'Disease from Inside' attack style on the League's fighters. "Who are they, Alara?" Ackron, having good vision over the situation, said. "I don't know. Never seen them." The Toa, still battling fierce, hit the last one standing. Everyone was defeated. They were not killed. This means this Toa weren't from the Resistance, whose members do not use their moral code anymore, since this would be pure nonsense. "Who are you? You are no members of the Resistance, are you?" Helryx asked "No, we are not," The Toa named Fairon said. "We are from the universe Takanuva is from. He called for help, in an 'extremely dangerous situation'. It looks like he was right." "Excuse me, who is Takanuva?" Ackron asked. "He is. You probably missed him, because you were having trouble. Well, Helryx, I suppose, what does this mean? I am, after seeing the problems in here, thinking of staying here, as help. My friends Tanma, Solek, and Photok, will get back. But let's talk later. In some safe place." ---- Archives HQ "So, Fairon, isn't it. If I am right, you want to stay?" Helryx asked. "Yes. My friend will go back, to keep order in Taka's home, and I, after having seen this, want to stay, and help. I hope you don't mind" "And, I heard you two talking about being 'Partners in Inika'. What do you mean?" "Taka and I are Toa Inika, Toa charged with lightning. Our attacks are slightly more powerful than those of normal Toa." "So, you are Toa of Light, and Lightning?" "You can say it in that way, yes." Cutscene One: Execution Artakha "How could a robot have failed?" "He wasn't made strong enough, that is how he failed, sir." "Indeed! He wasn't made strong enough! He hasn't failed; its creators have failed!" Pridak growled loud. The escape of Ackron made him even more determined than he was. "My dear engineers...I created mutants to aid you, I hired the best people to design an immortal mech, and you? You have made it too weak!" he said slightly calmer. "But..." "No But's! You failed! You all miserably failed! And, the worst: Since you represent the League...The League Failed!" he said even more fearsome. "You will die!" Three servants, wielding Plasma Multi-Guns, came out of the door. "At the wall!" "Load gun!" "Shoot them into endless darkness!" Guns fired. The servants screamed. After five seconds, the guns stopped. All engineers fell to their knees, on the ground. "Good." Cutscene Two: Discussing and Awarding Archives HQ "Tanma, Solek, Photok. This Badge of Bravery is the proof of great deeds, in the War of Destiny. Wear them with honor. We all are proud, on you all. I am very disappointed you had to leave, but I am sure, you have a good reason. Open the postal." As the portal opened after Helryx's speech, everyone clapped, as the three Toa walked through. Now, I would also like to introduce to a new hero: Toa Fairon, now a temporary member of the Resistance. Fairon, you also were part of the team who saved several of our elite warriors. I hope you have a good time with us. "Thank you, Helryx." "Would you like to say something to your new friends also?" "Yes. I like being here. Everyone knows what his abilities are, and everyone knows his place in this small society. From warriors to the engineers, no one ever has anything against their job, because they know it is a big responsibility." "And, Fairon, now, I have another question" You have been assigned to warrior jobs. Who would you like to work with?" "Well, of course with my friend Takanuva. And, I like Magnenuva too." "I'm fine with it." Magnenuva said. "Partners in Inika back in action!" "Then it is done. A new team of Magnenuva, Takanuva, and Fairon, is now..." "I'm sorry to interrupt, Helryx. But, could we add Maynan also? He's teamless, and he is my friend. And, besides, his power to aid me with flying is a good addition." "Of course. I'll call him." Helryx clicked on a button in her communicator. "Maynan, hello. How are you doing? Yeah, could you come to my sleep hut? Thanks." ---- Helryx's sleep hut "Well, Maynan, do want to join?" "Of course, Helryx. It would be awesome to work with them" "Well, then it is a team. Magnenuva, Takanuva, Fairon, and Maynan." Chapter Three: Secrets revealed Important: Please read The Brotherhood Falls before reading this chapter Destral "Vrozexe, it is time for you to join. The Resistance is in need of power as fast as possible. You are that power." "Of course, my friend. But I am a soldier for the League. I can't just get away... Plus, I am not really small, I can't hide somewhere so easily." "Helryx will accept you if I tell her. I have manipulated her so many times, why would I do it fair now?" As the being said that, he vanished in the shadow. ---- "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Pridak said smiling. "That you two slimy pieces of Rahi dung had escaped that great defeat... Now I will give you the result of your stupidity..." He raised his claw "A fatal attack!" His claw tore the armory of Chirox, the mastermind of the plan, apart. "But you won't escape your death either, Mutran, my dear slimy Desert Worm." He ran after the Makuta, and ripped his armor opened, revealing his Antidermis core. "Have mercy, please." Pridak released a virus in the armor suit, allowing the greenish-black essence of the Makuta to be eaten away. ---- Zakaz Control Tower Attention, Zakaz Main Control. Four unidentified beings have landed on the Eastern coast. Send Team Elite to it, please. ---- Zakaz Eastern coast "Zakaz. The home of the Skakdi... Prior to the war. I doubt any will still reside here." "Indeed, Maynan. Skakdi once lived here peacefully, until..." "The Makuta made them savage beasts?" Fairon interrupted. "No, until they were forced to work for the League of Six Kingdoms, Fairon. Your universe is not the same as ours, you know." "I still don't get it. Why are people rebelling against the greatest force ever entered this universe?" Takanuva asked. "Why would you rebel against the universe itself, Takanuva. Teridax was nature himself, and who rebelled? We did." "Uh, guys... Problems, over there." Maynan whispered. Four warriors, one looking familiar to Takanuva, walked off the hill, moving to the position of the STR agents. "Grmpf. Three Toa, and a tiny Matoran. Did we have to come for this? Even an Av-Matoran could do this... With one hand on his back." the most left warrior, wearing a large axe, muttered. "Easy, Gorm. Your portion of killing comes soon enough." the yellow-armored fighter said. The yellow fighter walked faster, as he noticed the Toa were walking away. As they walked away more, he ran right behind them, and jumped over, then hit Fairon at his torso. ---- Southern Continent, 5 Bio away from Eastern coast. "Where are you, Valrya? You cannot escape me... Ever." Gunner mocked, while walking through the sleeping huts of the Artakha 3. A few moments ago, Gunner, using a Garai Field Creator, landed on the boat. He immediately shot down the captain, and moved to the sleeping huts. Most Toa had already escaped the boat with life rafts, but Gunner wanted the biggest trophy: Valrya, leader of Daxia HQ. Now, the Artakha 3 was floating as the water played with it. "Grmpf. Another drawer then." he murmured as shooting a thousand holes in the drawer of the captain. "Nothing again. I hate this job." ---- Fairon blasted the warrior codenamed "Insectoid" away. His quick-speeded attacks were strong and powerful, yet not lethal, as Agrana's. Agrana, a few Kio away, was battling Magnenuva, who powered himself with Maynan, increasing their Magnetism powers enough to create magnetic forces around them, lifting them up. "You won't survive our unity, mutant." Magnenuva said, dodging another pair of unstoppable attacks. "Ah, the little Fikou is confident of himself... I hate confidence. It makes you lose reality!" He smashed his blade against Magnenuva's chest. "See? In my time, confidence was lethal. It still is. Come with me, and I'll teach you how to truly use your powers. Without a dumb element." Agrana smashed his blade through the air, only for it to hit a rock. It broke, and fell apart. "I fight with honor. Unity, Duty, Destiny. The Three Virtues. My guide to an honorable life. Something you have already spilled, by joining the League of Six Kingdoms." Agrana smashed his blade with an amazing power against Magnenuva. "Now you see evil always wins, because honor is nonsense. Now, I will kill you!" He held his blade above Magnenuva, ready to smash. Is this the end? Chapter Four: Annihilation? Fairon jumped away. "Insectoid" just boosted through the rock he was hiding behind. His claw blades almost reached the Toa Inika of Light, who barely had time to attack of his own. His own attacks, if he had time for, were dodged by Insectoid, as if he did it all day long. This is though. I should remember asking Helryx, my Helryx, for some dodge training. If I come out of this in one piece, of course. I am not capable of dodging if... No, Magnenuva! Agrana smashed his blade down. "Hey, you filthy insect! Get me some honey, you failed Mata Bee! Come on!" he said. "Call my a Mata Bee? You'll pay!" "Insectoid" launched himself to Fairon. Everything looked like slow-motion. Fairon, being jumped in front of Agrana, dodged at the last moment. Insectoid, going at high speed through the air, bashed Agrana, instead of Fairon, right before Magnenuva would have been dead. Agrana, being flung away by his teammate, flew into the sea, almost hitting a Voya Tuna. "Farewell, Fairon, Helryx, everyone...... Huh? Oh. I was, I was just, um, joking..." "We know. Go up. We got to go away fast." ---- Please read Do you accept? and A day in the life of Tiribomba first. "We did it." "The unbelievable." "And this time for a greater good." The Disgraced Hagah walked inside the prison. Fernox's Plasma Greatsword sliced open all the locks, while Wyndion and Waevax prevented guards from stopping them. "You are all free! Now go!" they said every time. Tiribomba watched the Toa Hagah come to their cell slowly. He, Kapura, and Nuhrii had been imprisoned a few months ago, for possession of Drain Stones. The guys who imprisoned them were though. They hoped the Hunter's Brigade didn't come back. The Disgraced Hagah wouldn't survive that. "Go, now! Go to the Archives. There, you will meet our allies." "Have we got everyone?" Fernox asked. Ï hate doing good things. You know Toa can be as cold and cruel as the League is." "Not all Toa are like that. Especially now, we can't afford getting caught. And the Resistance has the highest secrecy of every place in the universe. We, as Bounty Hunters, rely on others, while the others rely on us. And the Bounty Hunters always win, as you know." Wyndion answered. "Indeed," a robot voice said slowly. "Bounty Hunters always win. But what if the bounty is the hunter himself?" "..." A cloaked, blue and black warrior came up from the entrance. "Stand still, and your death shall be less painful." an powerful warrior wearing some kind of gun, slightly resembling a Skakdi weapon. From the outside, Rahkshi could be heard snarling. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Wyndion asked, angry of being disturbed. "We are the..." "Hunters' Brigade, don't you see that?" Waevax said. "They came in the Bounty's Bar, when we started as Bounty Hunters. They, in that time, already had a small fortune. How many is it now?" "An amount for a good trip to the Southern Islands, or even our own bar, maybe? But, well, we have been full-time hired by the League as a law enforcement squad. And you are considered a criminal after this, Disgraced Hagah. You bring shame on the honorable job of Bounty Hunter." "We'd like to keep our lives, well, alive." "You are correct. You are supposed to do everything to keep your head. Even ask for protection." Lethal said. "I am usually not like this, and you won't get this luck again... But you may go." ---- Should run. Fast! Valrya thought. He is coming. No! I'm trapped Valrya stood on the nose of the boat. She had been hiding long enough now. She came into action few moments ago, after being hid for about half an hour. Now, she was trapped, with deadly Takea in the sea, she had no chance to survive the swim. She had to fight! "I'm here, Gunny. Come on, get me. I'm on the nose. I'd like to get a fight... You will definitely lose." You just made your biggest mistake." He walked to the nose. Valrya stood there indeed. As Gunner charged, with a picked up weapon, he raised the blade. ''My plan will eliminate you. Category:Stories